Bella
by Magz98
Summary: It's hard to be the daughter of the Sayian Prince, especially when your father is convinced you shouldn't fight. Meet Bella Briefs, younger sister to Trunks and the world's most stubborn fighter. Follower her as she tries to make it to SS1, and the trouble that comes with it. (This is my first story and ages are messed up. I'm sorry if it's bad but give it a try!)
1. Chapter 1-Falling in Love

**Dragon Ball Z**

 ** _Dragon Ball is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUN Imation Productions, Ltd... All Rights Reserved. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. This is nothing more than a parody made for entertainment purposes only. Bella is my OC._**

 **Chapter 1-Falling in Love with a Little Girl**

Bulma walked into the gravity chamber controls with a nervous look. Inside Vegeta was training with the gravity at least 450 times Earth's normal gravity. "Hey! You got a minute?" She asked over the intercom making Vegeta turn to her and glare. "What do you want, woman?" He asked angrily. She glared back at him, pressed the button returning it to normal gravity and watched him hit the roof, he had not expected anything to change. She opened the door with her arms crossed over her pregnant belly, "Veg-Vegeta?" Vegeta glared at her but stopped when he saw how worried she was. "We are having another child. It's a girl." She left the room quickly, she didn't want to see his reaction, leaving a stunned Sayian Prince to ponder what she had just said. Another child? And a wimpy girl? Girls didn't know how to fight. He did not want a daughter.

A year later Vegeta held in his arms his new daughter, against his better judgment. She had her mother's features, blue hair and blue eyes but it seemed she had a spark of determination in her eyes like her father. Bulma was smiling down at her, "I think I'm going to name her Bulla." Vegeta pondered this, that name didn't seem to fit her, then he heard a hospital bell ring in the distance, "What about Bella?" Bulma tapped her finger on her chin then smiled, "Sure." Trunks who was still just a toddler walked up to his sister and patted her head, "Hello Bella!" The little baby smiled up at her new family melting every heart in the room even the mighty sayian prince. She reached up and grabbed her father's nose and squeezed it playfully. Wow she had a grip! He flinched back and glared at the baby making his daughter cry. "Now look what you've done!" Bulma screamed picking up Bella and comforting her tiny baby.

"But Daddy! I want to train with you and Trunks!" Bella said angry tears filling her eyes. She hated when her father took Trunks on things and not her because she was a girl. Vegeta crossed his arms, "No Bella! We went over this, you are not strong enough." His voice was firm and final, this argument was getting old. Every day he would train with Trunks and everyday Bella would try to train with them. She crossed her arms and left the room rubbing her eyes so she wouldn't look weak. She went to the control room with her mom and watched the two train. "Mommy? Can I make a weapon?" She asked not looking at her mother her eyes intent on watching the boys train. Bulma looked down at her seven year old, "Sweetie why do you want that?" Bella looked up at her mom determination filling her eyes, "Since Trunks is two years older, stronger, and has his own weapon, maybe if I get a weapon I can settle the score if I train hard enough." Bulma thought this over then smiled, "The easiest weapon to build would be a boi staff but I don't want you to build it." Bulma looked at her computer and picked a picture of a staff. Bella nodded, "But I can do it. I already built a robot thingy. Where can I find the supplies?" Bulma smirked and gave her daughter a thumbs up, "Tell you what, if you practice with it every day I will buy you one." And so the deal was made with a shake of hands.

The next day Bulma got up and woke up her husband with a kiss on the forehead, "Sweetie get up." He turned over and looked at her, "What?" His voice was a lot softer than it could have been, he was a lot sweeter to his wife nowadays. She smiled and pulled a hand through his hair getting out tough tangles, "I need to go out of town today and I'm taking Trunks with me. Could you watch Bella?" Vegeta groggily muttered, "Why?" Bulma didn't answer. He finally muttered yes so Bulma left the house with Trunks in tow. Before leaving, Bulma explained the situation to Bella waking the child. Vegeta turned in his bed his back to the door. He wasn't that worried about today. After all the prince of all sayians could handle a seven year old girl, or so he thought.

Bella, wearing a red shirt and skirt, opened the door to her father's room. A mischievous smile appeared on the young girl's face as she neared the bed. She crawled on the bed and up to her sleeping father. "Daddy? Daddy wake up!" She whispered and nudged him. After seeing that wasn't working she turned around and got on the corner of the bed. "WAKE UP DADDY!" She yelled and jumped on Vegeta making the bed bounce. He gasped in shock and looked at his daughter aiming a punch at the unknown intruder, "What were you doing?" She took a step back in fear but then smiled uneasy, "You wouldn't wake up Daddy." He got out of his bed and rubbed a hand over his face, "Have you had breakfast?" She shook her head, "No. Last time I tried to cook I almost burned the house down." She giggled, "Mom won't let me cook anymore."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "What do you want for breakfast?" She tried to imitate her father's look which was an emotionless face with his arms crossed and a glare. Needless to say she failed miserably, "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked him. He rolled his eyes once again, "We do not have time for this child!" She stuck out her tongue and jumped on his bed, "Okay. Do we have anything for breakfast?" He stopped and thought about that. He left the room and turned to the cabinet and saw that there wasn't enough for anyone. "Bella!" Vegeta screamed looking for the girl. She turned to look at her father, "Yes sir?" She asked timidly. Bella hated when her father screamed, mainly because her father scared her when he was angry. Vegeta noticed this and gave her a forced smile, "We will have to go get food. We will go to Aunt Chi-Chi's." She looked up confused her fear leaving her, "Who is Aunt Chi-Chi?"


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting Goku's Family

**Chapter 2-Meeting Goku's Family**

That shocked Vegeta, had they really not shown their daughter to anyone? He picked her up, "You will find soon." Holding onto her tightly he began to fly. She marveled at her father, he really can fly? Was he Superman or something? He whistled while he flew as if it wasn't really a big deal. She looked up at him in utter confusion, "Daddy?" He looked down at her, "Yes?" "How do you fly?" She asked her eyes wide. He stopped flying and just floated for a while, "I don't know. It just happens." Soon they both hit the ground at a house Bella had never seen before. She heard Vegeta mutter something like, "Don't let the buffoon be here." The door opened revealing a woman with black hair and an orange dress, "Oh hello Vegeta." Bella freaked out, jumped out of her father's grasp and hid behind him. "Hello Chi-Chi we were wondering if you had any leftover food, Bulma has left and neither of us can cook." Vegeta seemed to be polite so Bella thought that the woman was okay. "And who is this cutie?" Chi-Chi asked smiling down at the little girl. She put on her best Daddy impression and muttered, "Bella." Chi-Chi turned around and called out to the two, "Goku and Goten didn't eat all of their food since Gohan wasn't here so help yourselves."

After eating a humongous meal Vegeta decided he would train while his daughter watched. She didn't like this but as of right now she didn't have a choice. As they got ready to leave a thump was heard from behind them. When Vegeta turned around he muttered a choice word Bella didn't hear. Bella turned to see who or what had come to Aunt Chi-Chi's house. He was wearing a strange orange suit with strange armor. But to Bella normal armor was the kind her father wore which was on the outside. He crossed his arms as the strange man came up to them. "Hey Vegeta! Long time huh?" His smile seemed genuine and happy. Bella saw that her father didn't like this man so she wouldn't either! She clung to her father's training slacks and hid her face. "Yes Kakorat it has been a long time." Vegeta's voice sounded a mix of amusement and anger. Then another thing landed, one who looked really strange in Bella's opinion.

He looked exactly like the first guy but a lot smaller, maybe even her age. "Hey Goten! You weren't that far behind were you?" Kakorat said smiling widely. Bella was beside her father still holding onto his pant leg. Kakorat looked at her, "So who are you?" She glared at him, "None of your business!" Vegeta laughed at her answer and held out his hand. She looked up uneasy then took it. "This is Bella. She is my daughter." Vegeta said his voice full of pride. Kakorat muttered, "Man she looks like her mom but acts like her dad." Then said normally, "What were you doing here?" Vegeta smirked and turned around, "We needed food now we are off to train care to join." Bella tugged on her father's hand and looked up at him. "Can you teach me how to fly?" Goten who was silent the whole time decided to talk, "I can teach you while they train!" She looked from Goten to Vegeta uneasy. She really didn't want to leave her father. He smiled down at her this time genuine, "Stay safe. I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead them flew off Kakorat behind him. "So you ready to fly?" Goten asked smiling brightly.

Bella really liked flying. She let out a laugh as Goten and she flew across the sky. "Wow you are good at this." Goten said as he increased his speed. She smirked at him her father's cockiness showing through, "Want to race?" He smiled and nodded as the two children raced off. They were neck in neck surprising Goten. Before long they had broken the speed of sound, causing them to get lost. However they didn't want to call it a draw so they continued flying. Neither knew where they were going and soon Goten spotted a familiar house and darted to it. Bella raised an eyebrow and followed him irritated that they couldn't continue their race. "Where are we?" She asked finally taking in her surroundings. "My brother's house!" Goten said excitedly as he knocked on the door. Bella froze, more people? Where was her dad? She closed her eyes and tightened her fists.

The door opened revealing a man with black hair and a smile. "What's up Goten? I haven't seen you in a while." The man said high fiving Goten. He dropped his smile for a look of confusion when he saw Bella, "Hello! Who are you?" She looked at the ground and kicked at it slightly, "Bella." His smile returned and rubbed her hair messing it up, "Well hello Bella! My name is Gohan. This is my wife Videl." A woman with black pigtails smiled at her from inside. Bella waved at Videl and turned to Goten who had disappeared. "Goten?" She asked turning around in a 360. He jumped down from inside the house, "Yes?" She walked inside the house seeing what he had jumped from. "That's my work station." Gohan said sheepishly. Inside was a strange suit but familiar to Bella's eyes. "Wait. Are you the Super Sayianman?" She asked Gohan making him blush embarrassed. "Yes that was me unfortunately." He said a sheepish grin on his lips. She laughed at him, "Now all the things Daddy said about, well you, make since now." He laughed with her and looked up pretending to be offended, "What is that supposed to mean?" She laughed again and turned to Goten, "Where are our fathers? I need to get back." She pointed at the door behind her with her thumb. An explosion was heard behind the house causing all to jump, except Gohan who smiled, "They are over there." He pointed a finger to the direction of the explosion.

Goten and Bella said their goodbyes to Gohan and Videl and flew off. Goten looked over at Bella, "You're really pretty." He said bluntly. She turned to him blushing with a tinge of confusion, "What do you mean?" Goten shrugged, "I just thought you're pretty, and you are." She smiled at him, "Thank you Goten." He nodded and smiled back, they were just seven, as of right now that was just a complement. They finally got to the explosion site and saw two men fighting hardcore. Both seemed to be pushing their limits and huge amounts of energy were emanating off of them. Bella cheered for her father, while Goten cheered for his. They stared in amazement as both of their father's hair and eyes changed colors. Their hair golden and their eyes bright blue they were fighting it seemed to the death. Bella began to look worried, "Do you think they will stop?" Goten shrugged his shoulders his eyes on the match, "They will when one drops of exhaustion. Then it senzu beans and naps." Both fighters stopped at the same time looking at the children. Goten gulped, "Uh oh."

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked mainly to his daughter. She smiled sheepishly but Goten answered, "We got bored so we came looking for you. How did the fight go?" Kakorat smiled at his son, "Good it ended in a draw same as always." Bella blurted, "If you went for longer Daddy would have won." A small smirk appeared on Vegeta's face as he heard what Bella had said. "So is your name really Kakrot?" She asked not pronouncing it correctly and turning to Kakorat. He let out a laugh and shook his head, "No its Goku, but your father calls me Kakorat." She nodded finally understanding. Vegeta grabbed his daughter's wrist, "It is time to go back." He words sounded harsh as if she had done something wrong. She nodded and flew up to her father's eye level, "May I fly beside you sir?" He nodded, flew high and sped off causing Bella to wave goodbye and take off after him.

When they got back to the house Bulma and Trunks were there. Bella greeted her mom with a kiss on the cheek and Trunks with a hug. Vegeta didn't even look at them as he went into the gravity chamber. Bulma turned to her daughter and handed her the bio staff. Bella looked at it up and down, it was just a stick like piece of wood. "May I tinker with it?" Bella asked, already into science and technology like her mother. Bulma smiled, "I was hoping you would say that." She handed her daughter some spare parts and was off to do something else. "Hey Trunks? Can you change your hair color?" She asked turning to her older brother. He blinked at her in confusion then said ooh in understanding. He planted his feet on the ground and yelled transforming as her father did. She gaped at him, "How did you do that?" He smiled at her accomplished, "Super Sayian." She pointed to a gravity chamber, one no one was using, "Train me." Trunks looked at her, "Are you sure?" She nodded and Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "Alright."


	3. Chapter 3-Super Sayian?

**Chapter 3-Super Sayian? Challenge Excepted**

"Faster." 18 year old Trunks called to his sister as the robots increased speed. Bella blew some hair out of her face, shoved her staff in the ground, and jumped over the robot. She then turned and knocked off its head causing it to explode. "Alright done for today." She heard over the intercom as the gravity returned to normal. Three hundred times normal gravity was not for weaklings but nowhere close to where she wanted to be. Bella continued to pant heavily and leaned against her weapon. Trunks was at the door waiting for her, "Change into something presentable if Dad finds out you were wearing his old armor he would kill you." She looked down at herself, she was wearing, as Trunks said, her father's old armor which she had washed and used for the past years. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue as she left the room and went into her own. Taking off her clothes and putting them in their secret box she looked for what to wear. She settled on a pink leather jacket that went down to her stomach. She wore a white v neck under and brown capris with black flat tennis shoes. "Better?" She snickered sarcastically and put her hands up showing off her choice in clothes. He rolled his eyes.

She walked down for dinner when she got a text. _What are you up to?-Goten._ She smiled as she sent back, _Not much you?-Bella_. Bulma was at the stove getting dinner ready. She hugged her mother and helped set the table. Vegeta came in next followed by Trunks. "Hello Daddy, and Trunks!" She said sweetly acting like she hadn't seen Trunks all day. She kissed her father's forehead, "How did training go?" He grunted in response getting a glare from Bulma. She set down plate after plate of food, knowing the boys appetite. Bella was always amazed at how much her father and brother ate daily. She set down next to her mother. Bulma smiled and whispered, "Any luck today." She gave a sad sigh and shook her head no. She still had not gotten to Super Sayian like her other friends and family. Bulma smiled, "You could always spar with someone besides Trunks." She winked at Bella who blushed. She had developed a small crush on Goten although he was oblivious. "Like Dad would let me out of the house with him." Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't hurt to try." She picked up her plate and put it in the sink letting her daughter think about what she had said. Bella whipped out her phone and sent a text, she could do this right?

Bella grabbed her small purse and went to the front door saying goodbye to her mother. Her hand froze on the doorknob when she heard his voice, "Where are you going?" She had practiced this a million times, "Going with my friends." He crossed his arms, "Where?" She turned to her father, "Just the movies. Mom said I could!" She opened the door and flew fast before he could question her farther. A ding interrupted her flight coming from her phone, _I'm at the wasteland behind my house. You can still back out. :p-Goten._ She rolled her eyes and sent back, _on my way. You can still back out too. :P-Bella._ She turned and sped off breaking the speed of sound. After landing behind Goku's house she looked around for Goten. "Man I could already beat you tsk you should know better." She heard behind her making her jump slightly. She rolled her eyes and opened her purse taking out her small boi staff that flipped out longer and armor she had inside there. "Let's do this." She said confidently.

The two teenagers charged at each other ready for a battle. Goten struck first as Bella blocked it with her staff. He shot another punch making Bella jump back. She used her staff to shoot her up over him and get behind him. She kicked as he grabbed her foot and spun it. As she twirled around she clamped her leg on his arm sending them both rolling on the floor. They both laughed on the ground neither getting up. "That wasn't really good practice." Goten said smiling. He got up and held out his hand. She smiled and grabbed it getting off the ground, "Yeah but it was fun to get out of the house and see you." He nodded and turned around completely forgetting that they were still holding hands. "We have some leftover food if you want it." She blushed at him and shook her head, "I already ate thank you though." He nodded and checked his watch, "You got a curfew?" She shook her head again, "No but I should probably get back." He looked a little disappointed but nodded at her, "Should I walk home with you?" She let out a dry laugh, "Do you want to get hurt?" He laughed back at her and shook his head. She hugged him quickly expecting him to push her off. He smiled and hugged her close then reluctantly let her go. They waved goodbye and she flew off home.

She entered through the window she had left open. She practically flung her clothes off changing back into the ones she had left the house with. She put her staff inside with it and shoved it under her bed as the door opened. Vegeta walked in glaring at her, "What happened to the movies?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Didn't like it so I came home." He scowl deepened, "And that's why Kakorat saw you in his backyard?" Her eyes popped open luckily she had her back to her father. "That sounds funny. I was at the movies." She said regaining her composer. He raised an eyebrow, "So whose lying you or Kakorat?" She turned to him her arms crossed, "Well I don't expect my own father to take my word. Because that isn't in his jurisdiction since I'm not of the male species." Then under her breath she muttered, "After all I'm not the mighty Trunks." Her eyes narrowed she left the room anger filling her. Vegeta had heard what she had muttered and he felt something strange. Something he couldn't describe with words. Guilt.

The next morning Vegeta walked into the breakfast room early. He was hoping to catch Bella before she left so he could figure out some more details. Bulma was talking to Trunks when he entered the room and their conversation ended. "Where's Bella?" He asked harshly. Trunks shrugged his shoulders why Bulma ignored him altogether. In reality Bella was in the gravity chamber training a lot harder than Trunks would've allowed her to. He glared at his wife before asking, "Where is my breakfast?" She glared right back, "Where's my please?" He huffed a please so Bulma got up and made him some breakfast while Trunks played with the food on his fork. "What did you do to Bella?" He finally asked his father not looking up. "What do you mean?" He said anger seeping into his voice. Trunks sighed then in a burst of confidence said, "When she left her room she was crying. She stayed in the bathroom for like thirty minutes than she ran into her room and locked the door." Vegeta was taken aback by this. What had he said that was so bad? Was it wrong for him not to believe what Bella had said? He ate his breakfast fast. He left muttering about going training and left. Trunks eyes went wide, which gravity chamber was Bella in? With worried exchanges mother and son ran after Vegeta hoping that she wasn't there.

Bella muttered a choice word under her breath as she punched the neck of the robot tearing through it. "Why doesn't he believe me?! Sure I wasn't at the movies but what! Is it like I would really do something so irresponsible?! The only reason I'm doing this is to impress him! Not that it matters Trunks will still be better." Her ranting was only increasing her anger, the poor robots didn't stand a chance. With the boi staff flying robot parts and explosions were all around her. "Computer turn up the gravity to 450." She screamed and braced for impact. After getting used to the gravity she grabbed her heavy staff and whacked off an android's head. She went for another kill when the gravity increased dramatically. She hit the floor hard probably cracking a rib. Outside Vegeta had set the gravity to a thousand times earth's gravity and Trunks gaped nervously. Bella was too infuriated to give up now. She rose to her feet stumbling twice before she started to float. She yelled loudly causing the three at the other side to turn shocked and worried. Vegeta pounded at the door. It was stuck. All three entered the control panel and watched helplessly.

Bella was still screaming inside now that she was levitating. "ARE YOU PROUD NOW FATHER?!" She yelled as she felt her power increase. Her hair began to turn golden her eyes bright green. She was panting but she could fly around the room now with ease. She seemed to be in great pain as she flew over to the controls turning them off. After the gravity returned to normal she sighed and switched off her super form and collapsed on the ground not used to that much power. When her family burst in with worried expressions all she said was, "I did it. I finally did it." Trunks fumbled with a sack until finally grabbing a senzu bean and giving it to his younger sister. She ate it and sat up slowly looking at them with new found brightness, "Did you see me Trunks? I did it! I finally did it!" She then turned to her father whose eyes were narrowed and full of anger and worry. Her eyes hit the floor as she muttered, "Surprise." Bulma pushed past her husband and grabbed Bella, "I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!" Vegeta turned to her and held up a hand as Bella tried to explain, "One question. Why didn't you tell me?" She felt the anger return, "I wanted to get even with Trunks. I wanted to be his equal in your eyes. I thought it you knew you would stop me." Tears began to pick her eyes. "It didn't matter though did it? Trunks is still better isn't he?" Vegeta punched the wall closest to him, "Where did you get that dang idea in your head? Why do you think I like Trunks better than you?" She got up and went to leave before muttering, "I heard you tell Mom that yourself."


	4. Chapter 4-Healing Open Wounds

**Chapter 4-Healing Open Wounds**

Vegeta was taken aback by this. Yes he had said that but he didn't mean it like that. He thought back to that day. Bulma had just gotten home from her mysterious errand with Trunks, "How was today? Was there bounding?" She had asked her smile wide. He had rolled his eyes, "It would've been better with the boy." She had been confused, "What do you mean?" He remembered narrowing his eyes, "Trunks is easier to talk to. Easier to fight and train with. I'm always afraid I will hurt Bella I can't do anything with her. I like stuff like that with Trunks a lot more than Bella." Bulma had shook her head, "She looks up to you. You know that don't you? She thinks you're the coolest person in the world. I had gone today to get her a weapon so she could train to get even with Trunks so you could train with her." He was shocked at this, "No! I refuse this! What if she gets hurt?" Bulma crossed her arms, "Says the one who comes home daily with broken bones." Bulma had turned to see the door opened and Bella looking as if her heart had broken. She grabbed the child and brought her back to bed. Vegeta simply thought she had had a bad dream. Bulma brought him back from his flashback, "Go talk to her." He nodded and slowly walked over to his daughter's bedroom.

Bella had her back to the door and was silently crying. She had learned how to do that very well over the years so her mom would not get scared and run to her. That scene played over and over in her head. Her father had openly stated how much 'easier' it was to be with Trunks. It broke her down little by little daily. There was a knock at her door. "Not now Mom." She said loudly thankfully her voice did not break. "It isn't the blasted woman." Vegeta said angrily as if he didn't have time for this. "Leave me alone." She said just as angrily. "Open this door right now!" He said forcefully. She locked the door, grabbed her weapon and opened the window fleeing from her house. She went to the one place she felt safe as of right now. Vegeta burst through the door to see no one there. He put a hand to his face and muttered something about his 'blasted daughter.'

Bella knocked nervously on the door to the familiar house. "Oh hello Bella what are you doing here?" Chi-Chi asked wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing. "Hello Mrs. Chi-Chi is Goten here?" After Chi-Chi nodded Bella asked politely, "Could you tell my mom I am here? Not my dad please." Chi-Chi was confused but decided it was probably better to do what she had asked. She raced down the hallway and knocked onto Goten's door. "Come in." She heard and she opened the door. Goten had not been expecting Bella and jumped off of his bed. Of course he was dressed but his room was incredibly messy. He was about to ask what was wrong when she exploded into tears and hit his floor. Without thinking he grabbed her gently and pulled her onto his bed where she cried for about ten minutes.

After she finally calmed down she explained what had happened to her. Goten said nothing but held her in a tight hug knowing that all she needed was a shoulder to cry on then she would get back to her normal self. They both heard the knock on the front door. Goku yelled an I got it and opened the door. "Oh hey Vegeta what can I do for you?" Both teenager's eyes popped open and Goten silently shut his door. They leaned up to hear. "I don't have time for this! Is my daughter here?" They both held their breath while Goten opened his window just in case. "No haven't seen her. Is everything okay?" Goku asked his voice seemed to be concerned. "Of course! Everything is fine." Vegeta's voice sounded unsure. "What happened?" Goku asked not backing down. "I don't have to tell you!" Vegeta said his voice rising. "Vegeta." Goku said sounding soft. "Fine I may or may not have played favorites with Trunks and Bella is mad now. I need to ap" He seemed to have trouble saying that word. "Say sorry." He finished sounding defeated. "Do you love your daughter?" Goku asked his question seemed off. "Of course I do!" He screamed angrily. "Then why do you not train with her?" Goku asked going back on the offensive. Vegeta clenched his fist and yelled, "I don't want her to get hurt! If Trunks got hurt he wouldn't show it but Bella turned Super Sayian and collapsed!" Goku shook his head and grabbed his door, "I have to go. Later Vegeta, and just so you know, she spared with me a couple of times. She did all of it for you." He slammed the door in his face.

Goku then went to Goten's room and opened it causing both teens to fall back, since they were listening in. "Vegeta won't take my word for it so you might want to leave after I go check the back." Was all he said not looking at his son. She only nodded her face dried. Goten gave her a sympathetic look, "I will keep in touch." She nodded and hid from the window when they heard another conversation start. "I told you she wasn't here. What are you doing?" Goku asked talking loudly as if to help her which he was. "That doesn't mean she isn't here it just means you haven't seen her." Vegeta's response was. "Well, there is a place they both went to when either one was upset. This way." He said as they flew to the wasteland. Goten checked twice then opened the window, "Go now!" She waved goodbye and flew at supersonic speed to her house not looking back.

She bolted into Trunks's opened window almost slamming into the closed door. Trunks grabbed her and shoved her in the closet, "About time!" He hissed, "Let me check if the coast is clear." Trunks closed the closet door and opened the door of his room. "Mom is he home?" "No. But they need to talk." "I know but he's ticked as of right now." He opened the door and let Bella out who sighed heavily, "He sounded so mad. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Bulma hugged her daughter crying slightly, "You needed to say it just not right then. It'll be okay sweetie." Bella grabbed her mom until she heard the door slam open. Bulma gasped and turned around while Trunks grabbed Bella and pushed her in the closet. "I can't find her anywhere!" Vegeta yelled angrily. Then he set down in the kitchen and Bella swore she heard his voice break. "What kind of father am I? My own daughter hates me." She looked through the hole in the closet and saw her father with his head in his hands. _This is strangely out of character._ She thought curiosity taking over her.

"Trunks?" She whispered catching his attention. He didn't look but raised an eyebrow. "I need." She sighed and clenched her fist, "To do this." She opened his door and sprinted to her room. She then opened her own door and walked next to her father. "Da-Daddy?" She asked her back against the wall and her hand in her pocket where the capsule of her boi staff just in case. He looked up and saw her and his face turned red with anger as he stood to his feet. She pulled out her weapon and put it up in a defensive position. "Don't do something you'll regret." She said her eyes filled with worry but determination. He calmed himself but remained standing, "What were you thinking?" She sighed and sat down in the chair opposite of her father. "I'm sorry." She said looking down feeling tears prick her eyes. She wouldn't and couldn't cry in front of father, he was tough so she was too. "I just wanted you to be proud of me." She felt a tear leave her eye and hit her leg staining her capris with a wet drop. Vegeta was shocked by this, "I have always been proud of you." She looked up at him tears in her eyes, "What?"

He set down and gently grabbed her hand, "When we, well when I, learned that we were getting a daughter I thought she." He laughed slightly, "I thought you were going to be girly with tea parties and pink. I never expected you wanting to train with us. But even with that surprise I didn't want you to get hurt." He shook his head. "I remembered how frail your mother was and I was afraid you would be the same way. But Trunks. Trunks was strong, tall and able to train." He moved his hand and messed with his own hand nervously. "I never thought of you as lesser than Trunks, you just had different methods. Trunks was strong but didn't want to train. You were weak at first." He turned to look at her arms which were a lot of muscular than it had been he noticed for the first time. "But holy cow you were determined. Every day you would ask." He laughed, "No mattered how many times I told you no the next day you would ask again." She smiled at him and he continued, "I guess I just wanted to be better than Kakorat and you stood in the way. I didn't like getting attached and you made it so hard." He then turned up to her his face solemn, "I'm sorry Bella." She smiled and hugged her father before he could do anything. He gasped and hugged her back awkwardly. She muttered in his shoulder, "I love you Daddy." Vegeta felt himself get happier. He was glad this was all over, "I love you too Bella."


	5. Chapter 5-A New Threat

**Chapter 5-A New Threat**

After that little father/daughter moment Bella smiled at her father determination in her eyes, "Will you train with me now?" Vegeta stood almost frozen. He couldn't do it, not now not ever. If he ever hurt his daughter he would never forgive himself. "Please? I can have senzu beans right outside if anything goes wrong! I'm not that wimpy." She said as she flexed her arms reveling the surprisingly big muscles she had gotten over years of training. "I-I can't do it. What if you d-die?" He stammered his voice faltering. He had lost Trunks before but he feared losing his daughter might be worse. She pouted and looked up at her father pleadingly, "Please Dad! I sparred with Go-Kakorat and got close to a draw! And we both know you are better than him!" Vegeta chuckled at what she said and looked down defeated, "Fine." She smiled and fist pumped. "One second." She said running to her room grabbing her armor. "How long did you have those?" He asked a little concerned. "Don't worry I washed them." She said running to the gravity chamber.

Vegeta stretched his arms getting ready to fight. He didn't want to do this but judging by his daughter's style and body if he didn't try she would hand his butt to him. "What do you want the gravity set to?" Bella asked him causing him to look at her. "What do you normally use?" He asked knowing he wasn't going to put it on a thousand again. "Five hundred on good days. And today is pretty good." He nodded as she set it getting ready for the increase in gravity. Vegeta looked surprised as neither of them went to their knees as the gravity increased. Vegeta didn't want to throw the first punch, but he didn't have to worry. Bella smacked her staff directly at his head which he blocked snapping the weapon. "What puny thing is that?" He spat rolling his eyes, that was not worthy to be a weapon. She smirked and Vegeta gaped as the staff switched from wood to titanium alloy. "Wanted to see how hard you hit." Bella remarked making her father blink uneasy. She swung her staff and Vegeta had to block it afraid of the damage it could actually could do to him. He then grabbed the pole and threw it to the side.

Bella gulped nervously but she wasn't about to back down. She dodged a punch and landed a kick squared in his stomach. She gasped as he didn't even budge. "I thought you were training." He laughed, "It tickled." Glaring in anger she landed another kick harder. Her father stumbled back coughing slightly, "That's more like it." The battle raged on neither giving nor losing ground. "Have you ever beat Trunks?" Vegeta asked as he blocked a punch and threw her into the wall. She jumped up and punched the back of the head making him hold it in pain. "Sometimes." She muttered knowing that was a cheap shot. He glared at her and kicked her feet out from under her slamming her on the ground. She muttered a swear word making her father scowl at her. She grabbed his leg and pulled him down with her. "I'm done." He said struggling to get up. Both were worn. "Computer return to normal." Bella gasped as she felt the weight lessen on her shoulders. Her father held up a hand and she took it panting. They both stopped when an explosion was heard.

Of course explosions where common with the three geniuses, Bulma, Trunks and Bella, tinkering daily. But the explosion was not at the lab but at the actual house which worried them. Bella tossed her father a senzu bean and sprinted off with him right beside her. "Mom! Trunks!" Bella screamed searching for their Ki. After finding a powerful Ki she dug under the ruble finding her brother coughing for air. "Hey I'm here, where is Mom?" Her voice was panicky. He nodded to the basement but muttered the word trap. Not hearing him she raced down screaming her mother's name. "He-here." She heard and she threw ruble behind her tearing it away from her mother. She helped up the wounded woman and led her to the stairs. As she got to the top she saw Vegeta and Trunks running to them. Her initial thought was they were going to help Bulma but when they stopped and got in battle positions she realized what was really going on.

The metal monster roared thrashing its claws at the family. It was about twice as tall as Trunks and Trunks is really tall. They had two menacing claws and a humanoid body with a rather large and protected head. Bella picked her mother up and sprinted her safely away from the monster. "I'll be right back." She muttered and clapped her hands together causing her staff to return to her and she swung a fatal blow on the head knocking it down. "Bella MOVE!" Trunks yelled causing Bella to turn. The monster grabbed her and threw her across the ruble of their house. She got up and charged again helping in any way she could. She gasped in awe when the robot split in half and attacked her father and her brother. She had heard her father talking about taking to Kakorat through Ki so she searched for a familiar Ki. Upon finding it she screamed in her head, Goten if you can hear me get all the fighters we need help! We are at my house or ratter the lack of my house. She didn't get a reply but she wasn't expecting one.

Thinking that her brother needed more help than her father she sprinted in and blocked a claw aimed for his neck. "About time." He muttered as he rolled over her and hit the head of the robot. It stumbled back and even fell over. Bella twisted her staff causing it to change into titanium alloy. She smashed the side of the robot breaking off its arm. "Hey! Stop jacking up my robot!" They heard making them both turn. A screen appeared reveling an irritated pink alien male. "Who the?" Bella started looking confused at the screen. "Where's Vegeta?" The person asked angrily. "Who wants to know?" She sneered as Trunks went behind it to check out the wiring. "Did someone call for help?" A voice asked making them turn. Goten and his family minus Chi-Chi stood beside Bulma. "Guess we need 'help' too." The alien said as he smirked evilly. Soon many more robots just like the first one appeared. "Bella! The necks! Main circuits." Trunks screamed as the robot got back up.

Goku snapped the robot's neck exploding it with a smile, "One down." Gohan grumbled, "A million to go." Bella snapped her staff down on the neck of another robot, "Make that two." She turned to see one's claw go to attack them when a hand burst through the neck. "Three." Goten said smugly removing his hand. She nodded a thanks and went through the battle smashing necks. She managed to get over to her dad. "Do you know these people they asked for you?" He rolled his eyes at her, "What did they say beep?" She glared at him as they got separated from the mass of robots. "Kakorat lets end this." She heard her father say. "Trunks?" Goten asked with a smile. "Fu-sion HA!" She heard and two huge flashes of light emanated. She stared in amazement at two new people in front of her. They charged in the battle and I kid you not two seconds later it was over with robot bits everywhere.

"That was awesome!" Bella said laughing brightly, "Nice job Dad." The transformation wore off and she hugged Vegeta who gently pulled her off. "Dad?" They heard making them turn around. A screen appeared with the same alien Bella and Trunks had seen earlier. "Dedoria?" Vegeta asked with a confused look. "Boss we got her." Dedoria said with an evil grin. They all stared helplessly as a destroyed claw grabbed Bella tightly and flew upward. Goten flew up as fast as he could the rest following soon. Goten made it fast enough to grab her hand. Super Sayian. Come on why isn't in working? Bella screamed in her head not feeling any different. She clenched onto Goten's hand as she left atmosphere. "Bella!" Goten shrieked as he realized he could not go any higher. She looked up to see a huge space ship engulfing the sky. She saw a door open and felt herself near it. Goten had let go of her hand screaming her name. She kept clenching the fist he held until she realized he had left something in her hand. It was a necklace with a black string. There was a golden turtle on it. Inscribe on the turtle was, good job at becoming a Super Sayian, took you long enough. She put the necklace on and willed herself not to cry. She would get out of here of that she was certain.

Vegeta and the rest had landed back on the ground, he was pacing restlessly. "Dedoria is dead. I killed him. What is he doing? Who is his boss? AND WHO THE HELL HAS MY DAUGHTER!?" He screamed angrily. Goten was looking at the floor almost in a daze, "She can't be gone." Trunks had a wrench in his mouth and was working on the wiring trying to figure out where it came from. Bulma was helping him when they had a breakthrough, "Guys you need to see this." The whole gang looked at what she had found. It was a video with Freeza on the front of it. "Why hello you Sayian brats! I guess you are wondering a number of this right now. Here's the thing. Vegeta killed my lackeys and you have killed me many times. We want revenge. Now we will kill the girl so better keep her memories close." He wiped away a pretend tear, "They grow up so fast." The screen faded and Bulma's face was red from anger. Trunks was more calm and strategic, "Bella is smart she will try to give us her location. They have to be in space which doesn't narrow it down but it gives us a place to start." He continued on rambling trying to figure out what to do. The fact was they were helpless and that was something they simply couldn't be.

Bella woke up with a start. She didn't even remember falling asleep, but she wasn't concerned with that now. In front of her was a plenty of people she didn't now. "Let me go." She hissed anger building. "Where's the fun in that?" The one in charge seemed to say. He was white and purple and sort of reminded Bella of the Pokémon Mew Two. "My name is Freeza I'm sure you heard of me." He said smiling darkly. "No." She snapped trying to keep her cool. He ignored her and pointed to the pink fat alien, "Dedoria." A green alien who looked like a girl, "Zarbon." Then there seemed to be two Sayians. "Nappa." A huge bald one who wouldn't meet her eye. "Raditz." A long haired sayian who seemed to not want to be here. "And you are?" Freeza asked looking at her. She raised an eyebrow, she was not scared, "Not your concern." He chuckled, "Sweetheart you don't have a choice." She narrowed her eyes, "Who is going to make me?" Zarbon moved closer and frankly she didn't like the way he was looking at her. His eyes seemed to be hungrily looking at her. She glared at him, she would not allow this to happen without a fight.


	6. Chapter 6-Not Afraid to Fight

**Chapter 6-Not Afraid to Fight**

Bella stared directly at Zarbon as he neared her, "You sure are feisty aren't you?" He said as he grabbed her restraints. They were basic chains which Bella could snap with a flick of her wrist, but she decided to wait until he got closer so he could be sure to learn to stay away from her. "I like them feisty." He said pulling her close to him his hand on her hand. "You have three seconds to back up." She said her voice was low and threating. All he did was laugh, "Let's see how you." He didn't finish. Her foot was jammed in his private parts. He fell onto her both of his hands firmly grasping his crotch. "Three. Get the hell away from me." She said as her second foot kicked him off of her. "And if you try something else I will kill you." Her voice startled even Freeza by the seriousness of it. Nappa chuckled at her, "Should I take her to her cell?" She glared, "Do you want a repeat?" He rolled his eyes, "If I touch you like that, you have permission to kick me." She let out a sigh, "If you get me away from the pervert than I guess its okay." Raditz cracked a grin as she snapped off the chains. She looked directly at the fallen Zarbon. She elbowed him square in the right temple and he collapsed, "Keep in mind I could have done that at any time."

Raditz and Nappa led her to a cell and locked her inside. "Why do you listen to him?" Bella asked angrily. Nappa raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" She turned to him a look of bitterness, "His power level stays the same but you and your partner's continue to rise. You could kill him if you tried hard enough. Him and his lackeys." Raditz flat out laughed, "She sounds exactly like her father." "And you've ruined our conversation." Bella snapped and crossed her arms. She turned her back on the two and began to exercise starting with sit ups. "Exercise calms you down?" Nappa asked her looking at her. She grunted and continued going not looking up. "How bad do you want out of here?" Raditz asked not looking at her. She looked at him with a look of irritation, "Really? I got kidnapped. Of course I want out of here!" Raditz rolled his eyes, "Then lay low. So is it a go?" Nappa nodded and the two left her 'room' without another word.

She blew hair out of her eyes and studied her prison. If only she could go Super Sayian she could burst out of here. And then what? She didn't know how to pilot this thing and had no idea where she was. Frustration filled her and she went to punch the wall. "You don't want to damage your pretty knuckles do you?" She heard behind her and the voice only was enough to make her scream. "Haven't you had enough? I thought that blow would've knocked you out of longer." She said her voice bitter her eyes narrowed. Zarbon entered her cell a smirk in place even though there was a huge black bruise where she had elbowed. "Oh come on that was just a love tap wasn't it?" He said his voice creeping her out. "That bruise says otherwise." She snapped back crossing her arms. He grabbed her arm and before she could attack him she heard another voice, "Sedate her." Freeza screamed as Dedoria stabbed a syringe in her neck.

Trunks was pacing back and forth his mind racing. The ship could be traced but by who? No one besides himself, his mother, and grandfather could build spaceships like that. Anger poured in and he felt his fingers clench and unclench. He would kill them all of them. Vegeta opened the door, "Any luck?" He turned to him with a look of frustration and anger, "Does it look like it have anything?" He snapped angrily. Vegeta walked over to him and clamped his hands on Trunks's shoulders, "Getting mad won't get her back. We need to keep our heads on our shoulders and think." Trunks anger left, that idea never occurred to him. He sprinted back to the computer new found hope in his eyes. Vegeta looked in utter confusion, "What just happened?" Trunks smiled, "Head on our shoulders! How could I let that piece out?!" He continued rambling utter nonsense in Vegeta's opinion as he typed on the keyboard. "Get everyone in hear now!" Trunks yelled all of a sudden his voice in a panic. Without thinking Vegeta sprinted out of the room grabbing everyone and ran back in.

On the computer was Freeza's face and a play button. "Well hello! Have you gotten any closer to finding us?" Freeza's face straitened into irritation, "I thought not. I have someone who wants to meet you." Bella was attached to a table restrains a lot stronger and her eyes were in a panic. "Trunks! 37 15 24 3." She stopped as Dedoria put a hand over her mouth, "Don't ruin the surprise." She bit his hand and he jumped back in surprise and pain. "33!" She finished her eyes calming. Trunks copied down the notes as fast as he could. He didn't know what they were but they weren't coordinates. Zarbon got closer to Bella and everyone saw Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten tense. He touched her cheek with his hand and laughed evilly. "Do you want a repeat?" She snarled and they saw her foot slip from the restraints. "You couldn't break out even if you." He stopped again and fell on the ground swearing and clutching himself. "This ends here!" She screamed taking off her restraints and kicked Zarbon in the head. She turned to Dedoria and kicked him against the wall. He got back up and went to hit her when she clapped her hands and jumped over him. Trunks counted, "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15… 16…" The staff broke through the wall, flew in her hands and she smirked at the camera.

Dedoria charged in ready to attack as she sung her staff at him dead in the right temple. He was out like a light. She turned to Freeza who was glaring intensely at her. "You want to dance?" She said threating. He pointed his figure and a glowing light appeared, "Die you monkey scum." He muttered throwing the light at her. She smiled and round housed kicked the light and watched it hit Freeza dead in the gut. He hit the ground unconscious. She turned to the camera and smirked, "Weaklings." After hearing noises she jumped around an energy ball in hand. Raditz looked directly at her but made no move to attack. She heard it in her head. How bad do you want to get out of here? Then lay low. So is it a go? She froze and her hesitation was enough for Nappa to grab her in a half nelson. "Keep struggling. Let them think you are fighting me." He whispered in her ear. She flew in the air and Nappa had to hold on tight. "Not that much! Not that much!" He said slightly chuckling.

Nappa tossed her in her cell laughing. "Oh my you think Zarbon would understand by now." Raditz joined in, "He is never having children." Bella couldn't help but giggle with them. Raditz turned to her his eyes turning cold, "What were you thinking?" Bella gaped at him, "Trying to keep myself from getting raped!" She screamed moving closer to the cell bars. Raditz kept her gaze and moved closer, "What happened to laying low?" "Keep the pervert away from me and I will." She snapped back. Nappa nodded his head in all seriousness, "Where did you get that?" He asked pointing to her folded weapon. She smiled, "My little secret." Raditz rolled his eyes and huffed at her. "What did I upset you?" She remarked sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Well I though our little prisoner shouldn't have secrets." He replied with the same sarcasm. She smirked and turned around taking out her weapon. She smacked against the wall and the boys stared in amazement at the staff didn't break. "Stupid freaking aliens. Taking away my free will." Smack. "They can't hurt me!" Whap. "I'll kill all of them!" Bam. "That'll show them." She put her staff down. "Actually it won't because they will be dead." The sayians stared at her bewildered at her ramblings.

Zarbon had just woken up from his collapse and swore loudly. "That" Dedoria clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" He whispered clutching his injured hand. Freeza got up and coughed loudly, "We kill her." Dedoria looked wide eyed and Zarbon gaped. Nappa and Raditz entered the room and neither agreed. "Okay wait Freeza. If you kill her then Vegeta will kill us and bring her back with the dragon balls." Raditz said trying to sound like the voice of reason. Freeza glared, "I don't care she hit me. We kill her." Nappa snickered, "Can you kill her?" Freeza's face reddened anger filling him, "Are you questioning my authority?" Nappa glared and walked closer towering over the little man, "And if I am?" Freeza snapped his fingers. Neither Dedoria nor Zarbon moved both scared. Raditz laughed and snarled at Freeza, "Know your place. We aren't your lackeys anymore."

Vegeta looked curiously at his son who was typing on the computer. "Sixteen seconds which means they are still circling the earth. What did those numbers mean? 37 15 24 33." He said them slowly as if that could help him understand. "A code?" Vegeta suggested crossing his arms. Trunks looked up like he just noticed he was here, "It doesn't make sense though. There aren't codes with numbers." Bulma stock her head out of the from under the new spaceship she was building, "Coordinates?" He shook his head, "Too big." Bulma got up and wiped her hands, "Or are we thinking too small?" Trunks thought this over then looked like he had a breakthrough, "Head on his shoulders! Freeza wants an audience. He wants a fight. He wants revenge so he would go somewhere we would know." Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Make sense boy!" Trunks turned to him accomplished, "He is going to your kingdom Dad. He's going to Planet Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at his son bewildered. "My planet is gone." Trunks shook his head, "I was going over this and found it a while back." He turned the computer on showing an attacked planet with a huge hole in the side. "He killed the species." He turned to his father with a sarcastic look, "Or as much of the race as he thought and blew up the planet. Then he needed a place to put more slaves so he found a small piece of the planet and literally grew a new planet." He showed the pictures where he had studied it. Vegeta looked annoyed now, "And why have you not given this information sooner?" He glared intensely at his son. He looked at his father eyebrows raised and a sheepish grin. "You never asked." He said nervously. Bulma grabbed her rag and ran back to her in progress space ship. "So let's finish this up and get out daughter back." Vegeta and Trunks nodded and Trunks went to help their mother. Now they were getting somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7-Getting Back Home

**Chapter 7-Getting Back Home**

Raditz charged back into Bella's cell slamming it forcefully behind him. "What has your panties in a twist?" Bella remarked crossing her arms an amused look on her face. "Stupid Freeza! Killing you won't help anyone!" He screamed in frustration. Nappa stepped out of the shadows surprising everyone. "And getting mad helps how?" He asked his voice calm. Bella's eyes widened then they returned to normal and she laughed, "They want to kill me? Can they do that?" Raditz turned as if the sound of her laughter confused him, "You are a strange female." She laughed at him, "And you're a strange male. Guess it's just a race thing." Nappa chuckled the girl reminded him too much of Vegeta. He opened the door of the cell making Bella uneasy. "What are you up too?" She asked gripping her weapon. Raditz smiled at her it seemed genuine, "We are going to take a field trip. The more you know about this ship the better."

They walked throughout the ship Raditz pointing out important things as necessary. As they neared a strange piece or armor Bella asked, "What is that?" Nappa's eyes narrowed and his arms crossed, "That would be the armor I wore when your father killed me. The piece of." He said it quietly as if hoping she didn't hear it. He should've know she was a sayian and they have super hearing. The slap hit him hard slamming him into Raditz. Nappa glared and went to hit her but she grabbed his hand and tossed it aside. She then grabbed his shirt and flew up to eye level pinning him to the ground. "My father has done a lot of bad things but he deserves more respect than that." She hissed her eyes cold. Nappa would be lying if he said he didn't see Vegeta's eyes there. "Did you know he tried to bring you back? Yeah, I know because I had to gather the dragon balls. He couldn't bring you back because you were killed twice!" She threw him to the side and held up two fingers her eyes mad as if she was turning crazy. Her teeth clenched and she hissed, "My father regrets killing you. He has told me time and again he knew it was bad. He was young. What do you want to take from him? His family? His love? Where is that going to get you? How does that make you different from them!?" She pointed back where Freeza and the rest were. "None of you make since to me. You got brought back to life why waste it getting yourself killed again because let's face it you can't kill them! Heck you can't even kill me!" She was circling him and Nappa had to back up. She looked like a predator aiming for the kill.

Raditz grabbed her arm and she dropped her eyes, "You don't know him. What he has been through. He has been through so much and your death makes him lose sleep at night. So you better as hell give him more respect than a 'piece of crap.' He looked up to you as his father." Nappa cringed at every word she said and tears pricked both their eyes. "None of you seem to get that I am a teenage girl and I want to go home!" She screamed tears filling her eyes and spilling down. Raditz turned her around and grabbed her chin making her look at him, "You aren't a normal teenage girl. But we will get you home that's a promise." She looked at him and confusion filled them, "Why do you care so much about me?" His gazed directly at her, "You remind me so much of your father and my brother. I have to make things right with them." Nappa shook his head that wasn't the reason but he would find out what it was.

A smile was on Raditz face as they left Bella's cell. "You are horrifying." Nappa said shaking his head. "Vegeta was younger than you and this is his daughter. So just don't." He finished glaring at Raditz. Raditz shot him a look, "You don't know what you are talking about." Nappa shoved him into the wall, "Knock it off! Look at her!" They both turned to see Bella looking off in the distance rubbing the turtle necklace in her fingers. "See obviously has someone." Nappa shook his head again and let him go. Raditz sighed and shook his head, "It's so dumb. She really does remind me of the two. Her father's determination at the same time with Kakorat's good will. Did you see how she couldn't hit the either of us?" His eyes seemed confused but hopeful. Nappa smiled, "She needs us. She doesn't know how to fly the ship." That made both man laugh slightly. Yes they would get her back they just didn't know how yet.

Goten was pacing around the room trying not to have a panic attack. Where was she? Was she okay? Anger filled him and he continued pacing. The people that took her would die. He would see to that. It had been at least half a year since she had been kidnapped. Trunks burst into the pacing teen's room. "I figured it out!" He screamed making Goten jump. "What?" He asked hope filling his eyes. Trunks was laughing accomplished. "Come on let's go!" Trunks screamed grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door. They all piled in the huge rocket ship Bulma had made. "Where are we going?" Goku asked confused. "Planet Vegeta!" Trunks said happily as he started the engine.

Freeza laughed as they entered Vegeta's atmosphere. "Soon I will kill them all." He muttered his eyes longing for the sight of blood. Bella was chained to a table which Raditz and Nappa had lessened. It all started now. Zarbon laughed darkly and straddled the poor girl. "Five more seconds." She heard Nappa whisper only the sayians could hear. Keep it together. "I can't do it." Bella whispered tears prinking her eyes. "Oh little lady you are now mine!" Zarbon said and went to rip off her clothes. She jumped out of the restrains and in a surge of panic lunged an energy ball at his head. He slumped over with no head attached. Bella shrieked as the two sayians ran into her room. Nappa blasted the rest of Zarbon's body to smithereens and Raditz tried to calm the teenager down. "I-I killed him." She muttered a hand on her head. "You had to. You had to." Raditz muttered back gripping her arms. "Bella?" Nappa asked grabbing her attention. "It's go time."

Both ships landed on the planet at the same time. "Come on you have to be here!" Trunks screamed bursting out of the ship. Freeza smiled and opened the cell noticing no Zarbon. "Where is the green haired one?" He asked not caring about names. Dedoria's eyes widen as he looked at their faces. The three sayians had arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "This ends here you wimps." Bella snarled. Freeza laughed and looked over to Nappa, "Control her." Nappa snickered, "And if I don't?" He turned to Raditz paranoia filling his eyes, "Control them?" Raditz laughed at him. Bella glared at the two aliens. "Open the door." She hissed to Dedoria who simply opened the door. "What?! Do not listen to them! We still have an army." Freeza screamed. Nappa snickered, "We have at least five super sayians." His eyes popped open.

Vegeta exited last out of the ship when Freeza decided to be a coward. "Open fire!" He screamed causing his army to attack from their hiding spot. "Stop!" Bella screamed grabbing Freeza's neck. "Make. Them. Stop." She hissed pulling him close to her. He narrowed his eyes, "I will kill the sayians." Bella threw him to the side. "Can you take care of them? I have to help my family!" She screamed sprinting out of the ship. Nappa and Raditz glared at the two aliens who feared for their lives. Bella was streaking out of the ship smacking guns out of hands and snapping necks. "Oh gosh I'm a monster." She muttered tears streaking down their faces. Vegeta watched his daughter, "What are you looking at? Let's help her dang it!"

The army was down in a matter of seconds. "That leaves." Bella stopped as Raditz unconscious body hit beside her. Her eyes narrowed and she turned all feeling of weakness leaving her. Freeza glared and tossed Nappa beside him, "I will not be considered this sad of a fighter." Vegeta went to fight when Bella stopped him. "This is my fight." She clapped her hands and the staff flew in her hands, "Your reign of terror is over, forever." Freeza laughed, "Please girl let me at the true fighters." Anger was overcoming her and she felt the power increase. She smirked and said in a mocking tone, "You don't want to fight a super sayian?" Then all gaped at her as her hair became golden and eyes bright green. "You ready to die?" She asked angrily. Freeza's eyes narrowed and he charged.

Block after block was enough energy to knock an unsuspecting person off their feet. Bella smacked her staff finally landing a deadly blow on Freeza's side. He glared and punched her gut so hard blood shot out of her mouth. She ducked under the next blow barley dodging. This was difficult even for a Super Sayian. She looked down to see Goten and Vegeta and Trunks looking worried, but cheering her on. "This ends with me. Die Freeza!" She yelled pressing a button on her staff. Everyone including the now conscious sayians stared in awe as a blade appeared at the end of it. With one swing Freeza was cut in half again. She landed on the ground on her knees panting. "I am a monster." She sighed thinking of all the people she killed and watching Freeza's remains hit the ground. She fell all the way down and switched off crying.

"You did what you had to do and I'm proud of you." Bulma said on the computer looking at her distressed daughter. She nodded but her eyes seemed depressed. Vegeta was the first to get to her daughter hugging her tightly. Then Trunks and Goten slammed into her making her laugh slightly. Nappa looked around at their now living planet, "Raditz. Maybe we should stay here." Raditz only nodded before running to Goku and Gohan. "I'm sorry." Was all he got out before the family tackled him in hugs. Goten looked at the necklace still on Bella's neck, "You still have it?" She laughed, "Did you expect me to lose it?" He laughed back, "All things considered yes." Nappa walked over to Vegeta looking awkward, "Hey bo-boss." Vegeta looked up and smirked, "Hey Nappa still mad?" He laughed, "No but I do need to apologize." Vegeta said nothing but stock out his hand. They shook hands both smiling genuine smiles. It seemed everything would be okay. Goten held onto Bella's hand as they entered into the space ship which was incredibly big. Leaving Raditz and Nappa behind, they set out for earth. "Better?" Goten asked still concerned. She nodded smiling brightly, "Better."

Landing on earth Bella was greeted with another thing that lifted her sprit. Pan, or Videl's and Gohan's new little girl. The little girl immediately liked her and wanted to hang out with her immediately. "Bella." Bella said slowly trying to get Pan to pronounce her name. "Be?" She said looking uncertain. Bella laughed and nodded, "Be will work." She giggled and grabbed Bella's hand, "Pway!" Bella smiled and picked the little girl up. They ran throughout the house Pan laughing the whole way. Gohan smiled at the since in front of him. Videl smiled with him, "It's really good for her." Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Who?" "Both. Bella needed her mind off the past year and Pan got a new friend." Somehow Gohan knew this friendship would last.

 ** _The End._**

 ** _Thank you guys so much for reading! If you liked it let me know and if you didn't like it let me know! I hope to write more stuff in the future Dragon Ball Z and not so stick around! You're beautiful! :)_**


End file.
